


5th Time Lucky

by cuddly_stydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddly_stydia/pseuds/cuddly_stydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 times Lydia wants to tell Stiles she loves him, and the 1 time she actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> hellloo!! this is my first story on here and i really hope you guys enjoyed it! sorry for any mistakes that i make!!! any comments or feedback can also be sent to my tumblr:: cuddlystydia.tumblr.com  
> love you (whoever you are)  
> -Eliza

The first time Lydia felt the absolutely overwhelming urge to tell Stiles she loved him was when they were at the Motel.

From the second she ran and jumped onto him, (saving his cute, skinny ass,) she knew she couldn't live without him.

As she stared into the fire and saw the torn up, hooded figure who terrified her more than anything she had ever witnessed, she remembered Stiles' words from so long ago, _"if you died, I would literally go out of my freaking mind."_

Now the feeling was 100% mutual.

She felt Stiles on the ground beneath her and let tears start falling from her eyes.

Everyone asked what she saw and why she was crying, but the when she told them, she knew in her mind it was only half the reason.

The thought of Stiles not being alive made her so emotional that she thought she was going to start crying again.

After she, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and, apparently Isaac had made their way onto the bus, she looked over at Stiles after he had settled into the worn out bus seat. She found herself smiling at his curled up form.

He was beautiful. His eyes were the color of maple syrup, his fluffed-up hair was rich, dark brown, and his smile made her heart climb to her throat.

She fell asleep that night, for the first time in a long time, smiling.

She fell asleep dreaming of him. 


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Lydia wants to tell Stiles she loves him.

The second time the feeling happens, it's when she's kissing him. She was nervous, confused, and panicking to no end. Stiles Stilinski was having a panic attack. They had just received the news from Isaac; Allison's dad had been taken. He was the 3rd sacrifice. Jennifer had gotten to him. Stiles' hands were shaking as he put his phone back into his pocket, and when he looked up at her, she could see fear in his eyes.

Cautiously, she asked him, "Stiles? Are you okay?" He was breathing heavily and looking around, frantic. The next thing he said shot fear straight into her heart. "I think I'm having a panic attack." 

As she lead him into the locker room, her mind was whirring with what she could do to help him. She sat him down on the floor and started stuttering. "think about good things, happy things! Friends, family..." Shit. Did she really just tell him to think about his family?!?!?

In the midst of all the hyperventilating he managed to shoot her a glare. 

"Oh god. Not family! Just try and slow your breathing." 

She was trying to sound calm, but the urge to curl up in a ball and sob was creeping up in her throat. 

Stiles mustered the saddest thing she'd ever heard him say, "I can't." 

He had never looked more vulnerable. She brought his face up to hers so she was looking him in the eyes. His breathtakingly beautiful eyes. 

She then did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. 

It took him a few seconds, but he managed to kiss her back. 

She had never felt the feeling of butterflies in her stomach until that moment. 

As they broke away, she opened her eyes to a completely stunned Stiles, who, thankfully, was breaking normally. 

As he looked at her, he slowly asked, "How'd you do that?"

She proceeded to tell him about how holding your breathe can stop a panic attack, but that was an excuse. There were probably 1,000 other ways she could've stopped it; she had just never wanted to kiss him so much in her life. 

After the painfully awkward silence had subsided, she looked over at him. He was still recovering, she could tell. 

When he turned to tell her they should go to Morrell's office, she was about .001 seconds away from blurting out, "I love you." 

She couldn't tell for sure if she was glad she didn't. 


	3. The Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Lydia gets the feeling.

It happens as Stiles is standing next to the tub of the dreadful water, ice, and mistletoe concoction. She's never seen him this desperate before. 

The second Deaton told them what was happening, told her she was Stiles' anchor; she started going over every possible thing that could happen to Stiles. 

There were only two. 

The first outcome (and most likely) was Stiles dying. As soon as she thought it, she regretted it. She couldn't think like that. 

The second outcome is Stiles would live. After thinking about how fast hypothermia occurred and the slim odds of a lanky, human boy surviving this, she knew his life was very much in danger. All she could do was pull him out and hope for the best. 

She exchanged a knowing look with Stiles as he turned to step into the water. The one look said it all: these might be his last few minutes on earth. 

The wariness of his gaze on her pushed her to give him a small nod. A nod that said, "go. I'll be here for you." 

As Stiles turned and stepped into the tub, she felt her throat go dry as a desert. She wanted to scream. 

She suppressed the overwhelming urge and focused on Stiles' hands on the edge of the tub. Somehow they made her feel calm. 

His long fingers gripped onto the edge of the tub like he was holding on for dear life. She wished she could take his hand and tell him it would all be okay, but in reality she had no idea what was about to happen. 

She wanted to dive into the tub and curl up against him, not letting him go. 

She wanted to tell him she loved him. Loved him with all her heart, every fiber of her being. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying without knowing that. 

As all three of her best friends lowered themselves into the tubs, she let a single, small tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away just in time for Stiles to turn and look at her. 

She looked away from him, not wanting him to question her. If he had asked about it, she would've been a mess. 

The moments that followed happened all too quickly. 

She watched, helpless, as they all plunged into the water. 

Her hands were on Stiles' shoulders, holding him down. But all she wanted to do was pull him back. 

She looked at him, horrified. 

He wasn't breathing. None of them were. 

That's when she whispered to herself, not loud enough for even Isaac to hear, "I love you." 

But she knew he couldn't hear her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo! so glad at the nice comments i've received so far! im so happy people enjoy it!   
> again, any feedback is welcomed/appreciated on here and in my tumblr ask box! >> cuddlystydia.tumblr.com/ask   
> love and hugs xoxo  
> -Eliza


	4. The Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time Lydia gets the feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait-- last chapter coming soon! but i do want to keep it waiting a little bit because i don't want it to be over so soon :((( love you guys!

The fourth time Lydia gets the feeling is when Stiles is on the verge of disemboweling himself. She's terrified. 

As she, Stiles, Kira, and Scott stumbled into the school, they saw something that was definitely not expected; the interior of the school had vanished, and in it's place was a snow-covered garden. 

She stood there in shock, Stiles leaning against her for support. She had no idea what to do, and she got the impression Stiles didn't either. 

Lydia clung to Stiles for dear life. She didn't want to let go. 

When the Nogitsune stalked through the door, Stiles pulled her as close to him as possible. 

Stiles confronting the Nogitsune was one of the bravest things she'd ever seen him do. She felt him shaking as he talked, but his voice never wavered. He was strong. 

When the Nogitsune told Stiles about the seppuku ritual, how Scott was his kaishakunin, she saw something flicker in his eyes. It felt like her lungs were filled with water. 

As the Oni appeared, she dragged Stiles down next to a log, away from the fighting. She looked around from where she was on the ground and whispered quietly, "this can't be real." 

Stiles turned to her and replied, "well tell that to them." She turned to Scott and Kira, who were in the heat of a battle. A battle that she and Stiles were sitting and watching. 

Lydia felt her stomach churn. She was helpless. Absolutely helpless. But at least she knew Stiles felt the same way.

Sadly, that didn't make her feel better. 

The moment Kira's sword was knocked out of her hands and towards them, she knew what was about to happen. 

She watched, mouth open in shock, as Stiles picked up the katana and pointed it at his own stomach. 

Scott and Kira both turned towards him, looks of horror plastered on their faces. 

Even though the Nogitsune couldn't smile with his bandage covered face, coal black mouth, and silver, razor sharp teeth, Lydia could feel it in his voice when he growled, "Do it, Stiles. 

Her mind shut down. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She was completely frozen. She wanted to scream.

She could only watch, helpless, as the Nogitsune tried to talk Stiles into committing suicide. 

She felt her body lurch forward, but she couldn't open her mouth to say the words that were dancing along her tongue.

I love you. I love you, Stiles Stilinski, and if you died I would literally go out of my freaking mind. 

She felt a warm tear roll down her cheek as she stood frozen in place. 

As Stiles turned around and caught her eye, she saw a flicker of inspiration in his eyes. Tiny, almost invisible, but she saw it. 

He looked at the sword and swiveled around, seeing a snow-covered desk and a book in the reflection. 

She could finally breathe. He realized it. It wasn't real. None of it was. 

He threw the katana back to Kira, who had a confused and wary look on her face as she caught it. 

Stiles looked to Lydia and she walked up to him. He put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder lightly. Even though it was freezing cold, it warmed her entire body. 

She could hear his confidence slowly coming back as he told Kira and Scott that this entire thing was an illusion. 

They both stood and watched as Scott and Kira made their way through the rows of the Oni's swords. They both watched as Scott ran at the Nogitsune, and through the door of the school. 

They all burst through the doors to the school at that moment.

They were done. They had done it. They were safe. 

They rejoiced at the exact moment Scott got knocked out. Then Kira did, too. 

Stiles and Lydia whipped around to see, well, other Stiles. Void Stiles. 

"Divine move? Divine move? You think you can beat me at my game? I'm 1,000 years old, you can't kill me!" 

"But we can change you." It was the first time Lydia had spoken in a few minutes and she was honestly surprised to hear her own voice. 

"What?" 

"You forgot about the scroll," Stiles said, "the shujinda scroll."

Lydia saw Void Stiles' expression change from confident to completely terrified. She smirked. 

"What?" Void Stiles looked he had just been slapped with a table. 

Stiles smiled, "You can't be a fox and a wolf." 

Scott leapt up and bit down on Void Stiles' arm, eyes glowing red. 

Then Kira stabbed him through the stomach. 

They all watched as Void Stiles crumpled to his knees, opening his mouth and letting a single fly out. 

If Isaac hadn't been there with the Nemeton Jar, they would have had a hell of a lot of problems ahead. 

At the moment Void Stiles was reduced to a pile of ash, Stiles fainted. 

Lydia ran to him, grabbed his hand, and started to sob. 

This was the second time she said, "I love you" when Stiles couldn't hear her. 

She just wondered when he would finally be able to hear it. 

 

 


	5. The Fifth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Lydia finally tells Stiles her feelings for him.

When Lydia finally tells Stiles how she really feels, she's in a state of absolute hysteria.

When she and Stiles get back to his house from Eichen House, she gets a call from Parrish. 

Meredith hung herself. 

Lydia drops the phone, and Stiles immediately pulls her into a hug. 

For the first few seconds, she stands in his arms, completely silent. 

Then she starts to wail. 

If it wasn't for her impatience and pushiness towards the poor girl, Meredith would still be alive. 

She sinks down to the floor, still wrapped in Stiles' arms. Her vision is blurring at the edges, and she barely notices the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Stiles holds her, stroking her hair and murmuring kind words into her ear. 

It's at that moment when she subconsciously whispers, "I love you." 

Stiles freezes up, and Lydia just wishes she hadn't said anything. He has Malia now, he can't love her back. She's made a huge mistake. 

Stiles puts his hand to her cheek and looks her in the eyes. Her vision is blurred completely except for him. 

He smiles at her, tears in his eyes, and says the words Lydia had been waiting so long to hear, "I love you, too." 

She put her hand up to his face and guides it to her own. 

She's waited since the day she first kissed him to be able to have a second one. 

Her mind is whirring, thoughts about Malia and what will happen to them fill her brain. She ignores them. 

She runs her hands through his hair, deepening their kiss. They kiss until they're both flushed and out of breath. 

She slowly looks up at him and dares to ask him, "what about Malia?" 

His brow furrows for a split second before he replies, "what about her? I've waited almost 10 years for this, I'm not gonna let her get in the way." 

Lydia laughs, her first genuine laugh in a long time. She leans up to kiss him again, a little celebration of what she likes to think of as, "making the best of a bad situation."

They settle into their spot on Stiles' bedroom floor, too settled into their placement to move onto his bed. 

She curls up into Stiles' body and takes his hand, drawing mindless shapes and squiggles on his skin with her finger. 

Stiles sighs, perfectly content with the situation. 

Lydia sighs, for the first time, happily. 

Because Meredith may be dead, and Malia may be heartbroken, but Lydia has Stiles and Stiles has Lydia, and that's all that matters to them. 

They like to consider themselves lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!! ill try to write more stories after this! i hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you did enjoy it please let me know! also, im taking fic prompts in the comments and my tumblr ask box>> cuddlystydia.tumblr.com/ask   
> love you guys! <3 <3 <3   
> -Eliza


End file.
